


Les Mille et Un Habits

by Eydol



Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Possible Spoil
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Parfois, non, souvent, Luigi ne comprenait pas l'amour de Mario pour les vêtements, et leur voyage autour du globe allait lui prouver à quel point son aîné pouvait être...extravaguant.





	1. Incompréhension

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour !  
> Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, j'écrirais une fic sur Mario, je ne l'aurais pas cru, et pourtant... ! Donc c'est une série de petits drabbles, qui se veulent humoristiques, du point de vue d'un pauvre Luigi qui n'a rien demandé (comme d'habitude). Je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps ça durera, ni si je ferai tout ou si ça sera vraiment drôle (j'ai un humour douteux), mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira !

            Il avait toujours su que son frère adorait se déguiser. Enfants déjà, son aîné appréciait farfouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche de vêtements qu’il pourrait assortir. A cette époque, c’était ridicule, les couleurs ne s’alliaient pas convenablement et les vêtements en eux-même étaient généralement trop grands (“la faute aux grands et leurs grandes jambes”, avait-il souvent répété).

            Et, après des années, Mario n’avait pas perdu cette habitude étrange de se déguiser dès qu’il le pouvait. Non que cela gênait Luigi plus que cela : il était habitué après tout, et c’était toujours bon de savoir que son frère avait toujours cet état d’esprit fort agréable, à la fois fêtard et si sûr de soi qu’il était capable de mettre tout et n’importe quoi. Mais voilà, c’était le “n’importe quoi” qui embarrassait un peu Luigi, qui ne comprenait pas comment son frère pouvait porter certains costumes.

            Même si Mario lui répétait sans cesse qu’il était important de s’imprégner de la culture du pays dans lequel il se trouvait, Luigi avait tout de même quelques doutes sur certains aspects de ces cultures… Et leur voyage, à travers le globe, le lui avait confirmé plus d’une fois.


	2. Volare Ohoh ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce titre n'a pas réellement de rapport. Mais c'est le seul auquel j'ai pu penser (une petite dédicace à Fjeril, je sais que t'adoooores cette chanson).

            S’il y avait un temps que Luigi appréciait, c’était celui ensoleillé où on ne rêvait que de passer son temps à l’extérieur, au calme dans un parc, et pourquoi pas en pique-niquant aux côtés de sa famille, de ses amis, et surtout de sa dulcinée. Malheureusement, le temps actuel n’était pas idéal pour ces quelques projets. Oh, le temps était ensoleillé, certes, mais la chaleur accablante qui accompagnait le ciel clair donnait une impression d’étouffement au jeune homme habillé de vert. C’était, bien évidemment, attendu lorsqu’on se trouvait dans le désert.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’il peut lui prendre autant de temps… ? » Grommela le jeune homme.

            Mario était resté dans l'Odyssée sous prétexte qu’il se devait d’être bien habillé pour cette viré dans le désert - en Enfers plutôt, si on en croyait les dires de Luigi - et ça devait bien faire dix minutes que Luigi attendait son aîné avec impatience.

« Bon, ça suffit, je vais le chercher ! »

            Quelque peu énervé, Luigi se retourna pour faire face à l’Odyssée, et à son frère qui en sortit rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres et sa moustache frétillante d’excitation.

« Et tadam ! »

            Luigi ouvrit la bouche en grand.

« Alors ?

— Mamma Mia… »

            Mario s’était changé. Ce n’était pas inhabituel, en soi. Mais jamais n’aurait-il cru voir son frère avec un poncho, et un sombrero, qui le protégeait du soleil. Ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée, certes, mais Luigi se demandait si c’était réellement nécessaire. Il ne lui manquait plus qu’une guitare, ou des maracas, et il était certain que Mario se mettrait à chanter. Cette vision, bien qu’amusante, terrifia Luigi qui se promit de ne jamais en faire part à son frère.

            _Jamais._

« C’est, euh… Intéressant ? »

            Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à Mario, et il ne souhaitait pas le froisser.

« N’est-ce pas ? Il y en a un pour toi aussi ! »

            Luigi ferma les yeux alors qu’il se faisait pousser par son aîné à l’intérieur de l’Odyssée. Et, même si le costume se révéla fort agréable et protecteur face à la chaleur, Luigi espéra qu’il n’aurait pas à subir tous les changements de costumes de son frère.

            Ce que Luigi ne savait pas, à ce moment-là, c’était qu’il n’était pas au bout de sa surprise...Et de ses peines.

 


	3. Lucky Mario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario continue ses tribulations vestimentaires, au grand damne de ce pauvre Luigi ♥

            Assis sur un banc, Luigi attendait. Il attendait que son aîné daigne enfin arriver, afin de prendre le Jaxi ensemble et aller à la Pyramide Inverzée. Remettant correctement son sombrero, Luigi soupira et joua avec le bord de son poncho. Il avait fini par adopter le costume, acceptant la protection contre la chaleur aride de Ifézèc avec reconnaissance. Son frère n’avait pas que des mauvaises idées au niveau vestimentaire. Et, même s’il ne lui avouerait jamais, il avait apprécié la soirée où Mario s’était soudainement mis à jouer de la guitare. Il ne savait même pas que son propre frère savait en jouer.

            _Comme quoi, l’habit ne fait pas le moine, comme on dit._ Peach, qu’ils avaient rencontré en chemin, avait fort apprécié la soirée aussi et, s’il devait en croire leur soudaine disparition, l’avait remercié à sa façon, à n’en pas douter.

« Et voilà, désolé pour le retard !

— Il était temps ! » Répondit Luigi en relevant la tête vers son frère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

            Sourire qui diminua presque aussitôt à la vue du nouveau costume de son frère...et de la princesse qui l’accompagnait !

« Qu’en penses-tu ? La princesse a eu cette idée fabuleuse lorsque je lui ai parlé de notre balade en Jaxi. »

            Luigi lança un regard à Peach qui semblait énormément s’amuser, et parlait à Tiara d’il ne savait quoi. Que son frère ait des envies vestimentaires était une chose à laquelle il était habituée, mais que la princesse lui susurre des idées en était une autre qui le surprenait. Et il ne parlait même pas de Tiara et Cappy qui, pour une obscure raison, acceptaient ces brins de folie.

« Et bien euh… Ça vous va bien. Vous ressemblez à… des cow-boys ?

— Est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas dire que nous sommes des Jaxi-boys ? »

            Mario acquiesça avec un grand sourire, Luigi lança un regard d’effroi à la nouvelle mauvaise idée de la princesse. _Ils se sont bien trouvés, ces deux-là…_

« Je doute que cette appellation plaise aux Jaxis.

— Perso’, j’trouve ça drôle, répondit le Jaxi qui les attendait patiemment. J’peux même demander aux Lapichoux de jouer avec nous. »

            Nul doute qu’il n’avait pas la même définition de jouer que les Lapichoux, ou Luigi lui-même. Ce dernier, d’ailleurs, se massa les tempes.

« Je crois que, finalement, je vais partir à pieds. »


	4. Et Tu Nages, Nages, Nages... ☆

          Visiter le Pays du Lac semblait être une merveilleuse idée aux yeux de Luigi qui avait entendu parler des jolies créatures qui y vivaient, notamment de Dorrie qu’il souhaitait rencontrer par-dessus tout.

           Lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés, Luigi avait été impressionné par l’étendue d’eau en face de lui, et il avait failli se décrocher la mâchoire lorsqu’il avait vu la plus grande étendue d’eau de l’autre côté du mur. Dans celle-ci, quelques bâtiments protégés par des bulles - comment l’eau faisait pour ne pas y entrer était un mystère qu’il ne saurait résoudre seul - et surtout, nageant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Dorrie.

           Luigi fixa la créature prendre du bon temps dans l’eau du lac, s’arrêtant de temps en temps pour parler aux sirènes, ainsi qu’à la personne qui nageait à ses côtés. Luigi plissa les yeux pour mieux apercevoir ladite personne. C’était une personne assez petite, avec de courts cheveux bruns et portant un maillot de bain à rayures blanches et bleus. Il avait aussi un masque de plongée sur le visage, et une bouée. Il battait rapidement des pieds, nageant aux côtés de Dorrie, et à la même allure. _J’en connais un qui va bien dormir, ce soir._

« Ah, bonjour Luigi ! »

            Luigi sursauta, et se tourna vers la droite, pour voir la princesse Peach, accompagnée de Tiara, qui s’approchait de lui à grands pas.

« Princesse, quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! Répondit l’homme. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas où se trouve Mario. »

            Il l’avait perdu à la sortie de l’Odyssée, mais ne s’était pas posé plus de questions plus que ça : après tout, c’était Mario, et il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu’il faisait.

« Oh, il n’y a pas de problème pour ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Il nage avec Dorrie. »

            _Quoi ?_ Il reporta son regard sur la personne nageant avec Dorrie. C’était _son frère_? Mais quand… ? _… Il est impossible._

« Il a l’air de beaucoup s’amuser. »

            Il semblait bien s’amuser, oui. Et Luigi ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : lui-même aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire la même chose ! _Peut-être que si je lui demande…?_

            Luigi prit donc sa décision : lorsque Mario sortirait de l’eau - s’il le faisait un jour - il lui demanderait où trouver ce qu’il portait afin de profiter de la compagnie de Dorrie à son tour.

 


End file.
